In fully automated (autonomous) so-called “valet parking,” a motor vehicle is parked by its driver at a dropoff location, for example in front of a parking structure, and from there the motor vehicle drives automatically into a parking position/parking space, or from there back to the dropoff location.
With current motor vehicles, however, or those shortly to be introduced on the market, automated valet parking (AVP) of this kind as a rule can be carried out only with considerable outlay, or not at all, since the motor vehicle requires for that purpose a plurality of additional systems (control devices, sensors, control methods) and data that usually are not available in those motor vehicles.